


All According to Plan

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Fandom Events SK [29]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, One Shot, Post-Canon, SessKag Valentine's Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Frustrated by his mother's efforts to see him mated, Sesshoumaru surmises that the only way to make her give up is by introducing a mate candidate of his own - the more unsuitable the better. For SessKag Valentine's Big Bang 2020.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Fandom Events SK [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/881832
Comments: 36
Kudos: 288
Collections: Canon SessKag - Post-Canon, Sesskag Valentine's Big Bang, Why Hello There Significant Other of Mine





	All According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jafndaegur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jafndaegur/gifts).



> Written for the SessKag Valentine’s Big Bang!
> 
> Partnered with my darling co-host [jafndaegur](https://jafndaegur.tumblr.com/) without whom organising this event would have been so much more difficult.
> 
> [Go check out her lovely companion piece for this fic here!](https://jafndaegur.tumblr.com/post/611366616120311808/so-its-finally-out-the-collab-that-me-and)

At first, Sesshoumaru had been furious. But by now, only weary resignation remained as he watched the hopeful demoness tilt her head to bare her throat to him.

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose.

He wasn’t sure how much more he would be able to take, how many more demonesses he would be forced to shake off.

He needed it all to stop, but he knew only too well that his mother would never give in until she would get what she wished.

And to Sesshoumaru’s ire and consternation, his mother’s heart was set to see him mated.

Why his mother had been struck by such a fit of lunacy, Sesshoumaru did not know.

What he knew, however – without a shadow of a doubt – was that he was not even remotely inclined to go along with that nonsense. 

And he did not appreciate this parade of willing and eligible female youkai seeking him out.

He looked at this more recent candidate and swallowed his sigh.

“No,” he told her, in a voice that brooked no disagreements. “Leave, now.”

The demoness’ lips pinched, but she bowed her head and left.

Sesshoumaru watched her go, grateful that this one at least hadn’t presume to argue with him.

Some of the other youkai sent to him by his mother had not accepted his rejection as gracefully. 

Weariness overcame him. 

How many more candidates would there be?

How many more until his mother would wear him down?

Because it had happened before. 

In a battle of wills against his woefully obstinate mother, Sesshoumaru seldom emerged as the victor.

If he was to have any hope of winning against his mother, Sesshoumaru would need to find a way to fight back.

Reasoning would not work; he’d already paid his mother a visit and demanded she cease the ridiculous affair but it had been to no avail. 

He supposed he could start killing whatever candidates his mother presumed to send his way but they were innocent in all this, caught in the web of his mother’s latest scheme.

Besides, it would not be worthwhile; while such slaughter would undoubtedly send a message to his mother, it would require too much effort on his part. 

His mother likely would not be deterred in any case.

No, from what Sesshoumaru could guess, the only way to halt his mother’s efforts would be to…

He paused. Frowned.

The only way to force his mother to stop sending any more candidates his way would be to introduce a candidate of his own.

Though that would only be adding fuel to the fire of his mother’s madness.

Unless... 

A slow smile spread to Sesshoumaru’s lips.

Finally, he had a plan that would ensure his victory in this matter.

All he would need to do was to produce a candidate of his own – someone who would be so utterly inappropriate to take as his mate that his mother would refuse to consent to the match.

And he knew just the female to suit that role.

  
  
  


* * *

💙

* * *

It was a nice and perfectly normal – if unusually productive – morning for Kagome. 

She’d been able to get a lot of her regular chores down and had now decided to take on the task of doing some long-neglected mending.

And then Sesshoumaru came for a visit.

That in itself was unprecedented.

Of all the unexpected visitors she may have had, Kagome would’ve put Sesshoumaru on the top of the list as the least likely to show on her doorstep.

Although Kagome liked to think they got along fine these days, she couldn’t in good conscience call Sesshoumaru _friendly_.

But there he sat across from her, earnestly explaining his dilemma and his great solution to it while Kagome could only sit there and wonder if she might have unknowingly slipped into some alternate dimension where Sesshoumaru had lost his goddamn mind.

She put down the overcoat she’d been mending when he finally finished his spiel.

For a moment she struggled to gather first her thoughts, then to form any words as she frowned at him in growing disbelief.

“You want to bring me with you to meet your mother,” she said at last in a summary of Sesshoumaru’s speech. 

Because she couldn’t have possibly been hearing anything he’d told her in the past five minutes correctly.

“Correct,” Sesshoumaru replied. 

He was the picture of calm patience, with his hand resting on his knee and his face impassive while Kagome struggled with her listening comprehension.

“And pretend we’re in love with each other,” she said next, this time with a slight, shameful squeak.

“My mother would perceive infatuation an obstacle not easily overcome,” Sesshoumaru said.

His tone of voice was reasonable, the words themselves anything but.

A cold, sinking feeling weighed down Kagome’s stomach.

He couldn’t really be serious about all of this. He _couldn’t_.

“Sure,” she replied, making no effort to hide her dubiousness.

In a vain attempt to calm her badly frazzled nerves, Kagome tried to pick up her mending again but promptly stabbed her finger with the needle.

She hissed, and stuck the finger into her mouth before she spilled any blood on her overcoat.

_From bad to worse_ , Kagome thought, sinking into a gloom as she sucked on her sore finger. 

Sesshoumaru, unfazed with her grim incredulity over the whole situation, carried on.

“If there is any way I might repay you for imposing on you with this request, please inform me of it.”

And that didn’t improve her mood the slightest.

“You’re already certain I’ll agree to this, aren’t you?” she muttered.

He deigned to rise one imperious eyebrow.

“It is not in your nature to refuse a request for your aid.”

Kagome sighed. “No, I guess it’s not.” _Damn it._ “But just so you know, I think this is a terrible idea.”

Sesshoumaru, of course, disagreed. Any sense he may have once possessed had clearly deserted him long ago, probably around the same time he had come up with this ridiculous plan.

“I do not mind that as long as it will work,” he told her.

And therein was Kagome’s biggest problem with this whole thing. 

For one last time, she tried to plead with the glimmer of sanity that might still be hiding somewhere deep, deep down Sesshoumaru’s labyrinthic mind. 

“I do feel for your… situation,” she said, trying to sound as earnest as she could. “I just don’t know if lying to your mother is the best way to resolve it.”

“That is because you have not met my mother,” Sesshoumaru deadpanned.

True enough. But that would soon be remedied, because it didn’t seem like Sesshoumaru would be swayed by something as inconsequential as reason.

“And you’re sure she wouldn’t want us to be together?” Kagome prompted, because in her opinion, this “grand plan” was full of holes the size of Toutousai’s cow.

“She does not think very highly of humans,” Sesshoumaru said.

_What a surprise_ , Kagome thought wryly. 

Although it did take her aback that Sesshoumaru appeared less than happy about the fact.

“Besides,” he continued, “she would think that the fact you are a miko would make you wildly unsuitable.”

“Of course she would,” Kagome grumbled, this time unable to keep her comments to herself.

“You need not have any qualms,” Sesshoumaru said. “I will not behave dishonourably towards you. And I will only need you to follow my lead.”

He was trying, she could admit that. It was almost sweet. 

But she did have _qualms_ , many of them, and would not be so easily reassured.

Sesshoumaru’s possible behaviour towards her was the least of her concerns; the entire plan was terrible.

Kagome was neither an accomplished actor nor liar, and she wasn’t so sure about how convincing Sesshoumaru could be either. Pretend they were in love? Would Sesshoumaru recognise love even if it bit him in the ass? 

Kagome tried to picture Sesshoumaru being loving.

She failed miserably.

Yeah, they were gonna be so screwed.

“I’m less worried about _that_ ,” she replied, “and more worried about everything that might go wrong.”

But Sesshoumaru was nothing but stubborn and enviably overconfident.

“Fret not,” he declared. “Everything will go according to plan.”

* * *

💙

* * *

Sesshoumaru landed on the stone steps of his mother’s floating castle with graceful ease. His hand steady at the miko’s back, he set down her warm and surprisingly light weight. She straightened herself, then offered him a wide smile. Her dark hair was tousled by the wind, her blue eyes were bright. 

Though it had not been the first time he had taken flight with her in tow, the miko had not shown any fear as he had presumed.

Quite on the contrary, she’d appeared to be exhilarated.

That would serve them well, Sesshoumaru thought. Perhaps his mother might mistake that sparkle in her eye for something else, of more romantic a making.

“Come,” Sesshoumaru told the miko, and started up the stairs.

There was a small part of him that wished to dawdle here a while longer, and that was precisely why it was best to go right away and get this sordid business dealt with. 

The miko fell into a step beside him and Sesshoumaru silently approved.

The fact that his mother would disapprove of the miko had not been the sole reason why Sesshoumaru had decided to approach her with his request; that fearlessness and strength of character would serve her well when facing against his Lady Mother.

The stairs ended all too soon. Ahead, on its dais, the giant throne loomed.

And there, his mother sat in her usual, regal manner.

No going back now.

Sesshoumaru reached for the miko’s hand, entwined his fingers with hers and pulled her along.

Her hand felt warm and small engulfed in his own. And at the same time, oddly reassuring.

He did not bow and scrape as he stopped before the throne.

He met his mother’s assessing gaze, his head high.

“Sesshoumaru. What an unexpected pleasure,” his mother spoke. Her golden eyes flicked to the miko, then back to Sesshoumaru.

“Mother,” he replied with a curt nod. “I have come to ask you to cease your meddling.”

“Oh?” One elegant eyebrow rose in a show of surprise. “And what meddling would that be, then?”

“This quest of yours to find me a suitable mate,” Sesshoumaru said, barely keeping himself from gritting his teeth. “You had best to abandon it.”

His mother tilted her head. Her attention was now fully focused on the miko.

“Because you have found someone you deem more suitable than any of the fine demonesses I have sent your way. I assume this human is your pick, then?”

To the miko’s credit, she calmly met his mother’s gaze. The only outward sign of her nervousness was in the way her fingers trembled in Sesshoumaru’s hold. 

“Yes. She is the one my heart has chosen.” 

His mother turned to regard him. “Your heart? My, that is truly unexpected. But perhaps I should not be so surprised; you are your father’s son after all.”

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw as he stared down his mother.

His mother carelessly shrugged a shoulder, then with her clawed fingers beckoned for the miko to come closer.

“Come then, let me see you, little human.”

* * *

💙

* * *

Kagome was not sure what she had expected Sesshoumaru’s mother to be like, but she was awed by the demoness before her.

She was poised and elegant, but there was a glimmer in her eye, a twist to her lips she simultaneously found both intriguing and alarming. And the _youki_ , coiled in the air around her, was staggering.

Kagome took a step forward, to do as she was bid, but then realised that Sesshoumaru still hadn’t let go of her hand.

She looked back to him.

His golden eyes boring to hers, he raised her hand to her lips, brushed a swift kiss across her knuckles before he released her hand.

She wasn’t sure if it was the look in his eyes or the unexpected gesture that had her heart trembling in her chest.

Heat fanned Kagome’s cheeks and she pulled back her hand, her nerves much more jittery than they had been just a moment ago.

She walked over to the throne quickly, all too aware of Sesshoumaru’s presence looming behind her.

Kagome stopped before the dais and bowed her head.

One thing was clear to her – this daiyoukai on the throne was every inch a lady.

Strong fingers tipped with deadly claws grabbed her chin in a firm grip and jolt of alarm shot through Kagome’s body. Her _reiki_ flickered in response, coolly licking at the demoness’ fingers.

Behind her, she sensed the shift in Sesshoumaru’s _youki_. He felt tense, poised to attack.

The grip of her chin gentled and then Sesshoumaru’s mother tilted Kagome’s head and their eyes met

“Ahh, I see. She is a miko.”

Kagome stared back at her, silent but defiant.

“What an interesting choice you have made, my son,” the demoness said. “Compared to the human of your father’s choosing, this one lacks the beauty.”

Irritation flashed in Kagome’s eyes before she had a chance to rein in her temper.

The red lips of the demoness curved up immediately.

“But it would seem your pick has more spirit,” she pronounced, glancing at Sesshoumaru. “That is good, she shall need it.”

Kagome wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or an insult. 

She suspected that sort of confusion was a common experience when dealing with Sesshoumaru’s mother. 

“We do not need your approval,” Sesshoumaru said, his voice terse. “I am determined to go forth with the courting regardless of your opinions, mother.”

“I am sure you are, if your heart is involved,” the demoness replied.

She let go of Kagome’s chin.

Kagome breathed a little easier.

But the examination was only beginning.

“What is your name, little miko?”

“Kagome.”

“And have you accepted my son’s offer of courtship?”

“I have,” Kagome lied.

The demoness lips twisted and Kagome thought she was displeased of her answer.

A moment later, she realised the expression she’d just seen flit on Sesshoumaru’s mother’s face had been amusement.

Somehow, that terrified her more than the daiyoukai’s displeasure.

“And has your heart chosen my son, as his has you?” she asked.

Kagome swallowed, fighting an urge to squirm. She wondered if there was some meaning lurking behind the formal words she did not recognise, some significance youkai gave to the phrase.

Her heart hammered in her chest, silent of any choices to make.

Oddly enough, it was Sesshoumaru’s _youki_ , wrapping around her shoulders like a warm cape that calmed her down, reassured her.

Her stomach still felt heavy with the weight of the deceit, but she managed to get the words out.

“It has, my lady.”

“Hmm,” was the demoness’ noncommittal reply.

They studied each other a moment longer in silence.

Then, the demoness leaned back on her throne.

“You may address me as Lady Kidoku,” she told Kagome.

Kagome bowed her head, unsure how to respond to that.

“You may step down now.”

Kagome quickly retreated back to Sesshoumaru’s side, feeling relieved.

She flashed him a victorious smile.

Unbelievable as it was, it looked like his hare-brained plan had worked.

But Sesshoumaru didn’t return the smile. His eyes had narrowed, and he was regarding his mother with suspicion.

His hand came to rest at the small Kagome’s back, but it didn’t feel like he was putting a show for his mother’s benefit. His fingers were pressing in, belying his agitation. 

Kagome set her hand on his arm, hoping the gesture would help reassure him, as his _youki_ had her.

“Well,” Lady Kidoku said at last, regarding the both of them. “A miko is not what I would have chosen for you, my son. But in the matters of the heart, the only choice of significance is one of your own making. In the end, my dearest wish is not seeing you mated to a suitable demoness, Sesshoumaru, but your happiness. And so, though you said you would not need it, I give you my blessing to proceed with your courtship.”

Kagome gripped Sesshoumaru’s arm. Her head was whirling. Had this insane plan really worked so well that it had now completely backfired on them?

Sesshoumaru was bowing his head, and Kagome quickly followed his lead.

“Thank you,” Sesshoumaru said, the words stiff.

Then, he turned and pulled Kagome away with him.

* * *

💙

* * *

Safely back on the ground, on clearing at the edge of Inuyasha’s forest, Sesshoumaru brooded in silence while Kagome babbled, trying to settle her rattled nerves.

“Well, that didn’t go as expected,” she said. “But I guess it could have been worse.”

“Worse?” the word came out as a snarl, but used to Inuyasha’s foul temper Kagome didn’t as much as flinch. 

Even when Sesshoumaru whirled around, his glowing golden eyes trained at her.

“Pray tell me, miko, how that could have gone any worse than it did.”

Kagome blinked.

“She believed it, didn’t she? The lie? If she had found us out, it would have only added fuel to her fire. She would have kept sending you candidates, likely doubled her efforts.”

“Hnn.”

“But because she thinks we’re in love, she’s going to leave you alone now. So in the end, your plan worked.”

Kagome smiled.

Sesshoumaru glowered.

“The plan backfired splendidly,” he growled. “And you have met my mother now, Kagome. Do you truly believe she will leave me alone, now that she believes I have a worthy prospect?”

“I…” Kagome faltered. “...guess not,” she finished in a mutter, and bit her lip.

She understood the predicament they were in now, and why Sesshoumaru was so glum.

But Kagome wasn’t so easily defeated.

“Okay then, new plan,” she told him. “We play along for your mother’s benefit but the courtship will fail. I can be the bad guy, turning you down, so your mother can’t blame you.”

Sesshoumaru shook his head.  
“If the courtship would fail my mother would be sure to find fault with me. And then she would once again start trying to find me matches. No, that is not an option.”

Frustration building up, Kagome propped her hands on her hips and glared right back at Sesshoumaru.

“Well what do you suggest we do then? It’s not like we can just go and proceed with a courtship.”

Sesshoumaru didn’t reply. He was looking at her, his head slightly tilted and his gaze piercing. Assessing.

The bottom of Kagome’s stomach sank and her throat was suddenly all dry. Her hands fell from her hips, their strength gone.

“Sesshoumaru?” she said. “Please tell me it would be totally ridiculous to go ahead with the courtship.”

“It would not be a choice I would have considered making before,” he said at last. “I would have preferred not to take a mate at all. But if one is forced to choose between the only options available, he will take the most appealing course of action.”

Kagome swallowed.

Her heart was racing and she couldn’t really tell if that trembling in the pit of her stomach was from building dread or something else entirely.

“What are you talking about?” she asked, clinging to the fraying threads of calm.

Sesshoumaru stalked forward and somehow Kagome managed to stand her ground, even though her knees felt frightfully weak.

Sesshoumaru stopped in front of her. He reached forward and caught a strand of her dark hair, wound it around his finger.

“It would seem,” he spoke at last, “that this Sesshoumaru is going to court a miko.”

* * *

💙

* * *

Lady Kidoku propped the stem of her pipe against her smiling lips and inhaled the sweet smoke.

She had been glad to see her obstinate son taking some initiative at last, though it was laughable to think that he believed his little charade with the miko would have been able to fool her.

Lady Kidoku blew out smoke and chuckled. 

No, her oblivious son would not know love even if – or rather, Lady Kidoku suspected, _when_ – it would sink its sharp teeth deep into his behind.

Even so, her son’s visit with the delightful little miko had left Lady Kidoku hopeful.

Knowing her son, it would probably still take quite a long while until she would see him happily mated. 

But pretending though they had been, Lady Kidoku had detected something real. 

In the way her son had been obviously protective of her and deeply offended when she’d remarked the miko’s beauty had not been on par with that of his father’s hime. In the way the miko had blushed at her son’s unexpected gallantry.

Lady Kidoku had seen it all; especially that spark. Small and tentative, perhaps, but unmistakably there. The start of something great, or so she hoped.

And she hoped, that by granting the two her blessing, she might have likewise given them the first nudge into the rest of their lives together.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
